pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeena Apirana
Zeena Apirana (meaning:'' Taciturn yet wise star rider'') is a shiny Clefable who is the leader of the Pelaruna tribe of the Nizhoni people, a tribe consisting primarily of those of the Clefairy and Jigglypuff evolutionary lines. She made a major appearance in the kingdom of Aether starting in Mission 2. Personality Zeena is perhaps the most sane, serious person in the Hoshizora/Pelaurna Tribe. Unlike the population of usual lunatics, she is always calm and collected, never panics over anything, and thinks in utilitarian terms almost all the time. As it is her sworn duty to maintain the balance of the universe (just the tribe, actually), she maintains constant vigilance over all the residents in it, making sure that no one messes it up and punishing those who do. However, she is not completely emotionless; she still smiles and even laughs in order to make the people she is talking to feel more at ease. It just might sound more fake at times than others. And while she actually does try to allow each person to choose what they want to do, if the choices of the people would make the tribe unbalanced overall, she is the one to step in and make it more balanced. As the ultimate strategist, she is the one who makes the battle plans and sends the warrior women into battle whenever enemies attack; though if any get to her, she is more than capable of fighting them off herself with her particularly advanced moveset developed after years and years of combat. Biography Ever since she was born, Zeena was always one of the most accomplished in her tribe, even by Cleffa/Clefairy standards. Not only did she evolve into a Clefairy at age 3, something that one of her granddaughters was one of the few people to also accomplish, but she was one of the most powerful in the tribe even at such a young age. She had absolutely no problems absorbing everything she was taught at a very fast pace, especially for the Vision Quest, and when it came, she recieved a powerful vision on the very same day, showing that her place was clearly in the tribe, and that seh was destined for great things. She wasted no time in being able to attract one of the guys, both due to her shiny coloration and her accomplishments, and started a family. Though she became one of the elite warrior women (and was the first in line to receive a Moon Stone to evolve into a Clefable), unlike the others, she had a tendency to think things through and carefully analyze the enemies before jumping into battle, and didn't hesitate to make tactical retreats if a matchup was clearly suicidal. The fact that she was a very rare shiny Pokemon and therefore a prime target for enemies helped to reinforcing this tactic of hers. Though the others thought that she was just being selfish, the day came when she used her knowledge to convince them all to retreat from an especially dangerous situation, and she saved all of their lives. It became quite evident that someone with as strategic as her would be better used somewhere else; namely, governing the tribe, and when she received a second vision guiding her in that direction, she then started studying under the previous tribal leader to become a candidate for the next one. When that leader died, nearly everyone in the tribe agreed that Zeena should be the next leader, and thus, she assumed the role of governing the tribe. However, her stroke of good luck wasn't entirely spotless. Others would challenge her all the time, and she had to constantly keep her wits about her to remain undisputedly number one in the tribe. In addition, Jukidoor, her oldest son who helped make her famous extremely early, wasn't exactly the most cooperative guy in the tribe. He kept trying to escape, and she had to keep him in since there were so few guys that running away wasn't exactly an option. She at least promised him that if he had a son of his own, she'd be able to let him go. For the next few decades, she kept the peace, helped guide the tribe's movements according to the stars, initiated rituals, tactically dealt with dangerous predators and enemy tribes, and basically did everything that a good leader was supposed to do. When her son Jukidoor finally escaped, and granddaughter Paikea went away on a Vision Quest that she never came back from, she was mildly concerned at first, but as far as the balance of the universe (well, just the tribe) was concerned, it was no big deal. But with the winds of change heralding a sudden mass mutation in the types of the tribe's members on the rise, Zeena may very well end up facing her toughest challenge yet... Missions Mission 2: Hauntings of the Past One day, she and many of the tribal members received very powerful visions from the Goddess Cresselia urging them to come to what they would later discover was the newly rebuilt Kingdom of Aether. Not knowing what to make of it at first, they soon realized the urgency of the vision when one by one, the tribal members all came down with a mysterious disease with many of the same symptoms: A pink outer glow, followed by symptoms of the common cold such as coughs, stuffy throats, and having a hard time moving around, and some people were affected more than others. Worse, several Dragon-type Pokemon suddenly became extremely aggressive towards them and started chasing them down for no apparent reason. And nothing any of the medicine people in the tribe or in any other tribe could do could seem to help it. In order to get away from it all, Zeena and the rest of the tribe used the last of their energy to make the trek over to the Kingdom of Aether and explained their plight to King Alaric. After assuring him that it was only ever their species (as well as certain other Pokemon like Mawile, Whimsicott, and Kirlia) who were affected, he granted them asylum in the castle from the dragons. The storyline in the group is currently up to this point, where Zeena and her tribe, taking refuge, is trying to figure out the meaning of their visions and where the cure might be in this mysterious kingdom. Category:NPCs Category:Nizhoni Tribe NPCs